Lets Get You Home
by emeraldeyesfilledwithfear
Summary: Kensi deals with a situation that Deeks knows all to well. Will she shut him out? Or let him in? Established Densi
1. Chapter 1

This was Deeks' worst fear.

The image on the screen makes his stomach turn.

He's been looking at the sight for four hours.. it's killing him.

It was a shoot out gone wrong, she was captured.

They left her com in, they still had contact with her.

Somehow Eric hacked into the cameras of the building.

She's chained to the wall. Her clothing is ripped and her face is covered in bruises and dry blood.

The men come back into the room. She whimpers, Kensi Marie Blye, whimpers in fear. "Nonononono."

Deeks squeezes his eyes shut, trying to drain out the sound.

Her screams rip over the coms.

The men in masks burn her with a metal stick. "WHO ARE YOU WITH?"

All Deeks wishes that he could take her place, or be there with her. He knows what it's like to be in her position.

Deeks lifts a hand up to his ear. "I'm right here Kens. Listen to my voice. Don't give in."

Kensi shakes her head as an answer the the men.

They burn her again.

Her screams subside and now it's just glossy eyes.

When they leave again she whispers. "Deeks?" Tears make their way down her cheeks.

Kensi wants out. The brave front was crumbling down, her walls were tumbling down, and she hated it. If it weren't for Deeks talking to her, she honestly don't know what she would do.

"Sam and Callen are on their way." He reassures her.

Deeks watches her shake her head on the screen. "Deeks... I want you."

He smiles at her confession. Ever since they got together, she'd been more open about her feelings.

"I'll see you in a little while." He promised.

"Why didn't you go with them Deeks?" Kensi sighs.

"I needed to make sure you weren't going to go all Bad-Ass Blye and get yourself killed." Deeks chuckled.

Kensi smiled, but it fell all to quickly.

"They're coming back Deeks..." Tears trickled down her face as she heard footsteps coming close to the door.

"It's Sam and Callen babe. You're okay."

Despite Deeks promises, she scooted closer to the wall.

"Deeks.." She begged. Her breathing increased, and she began shaking.

"Kensi. Listen to me. Your okay. Its just Sam and Callen."

She continued to shake her head.

"I'm leaving now Kens... okay? I'll see you in a few." Deeks promised walking backwards to the door, not taking his eyes off her.

* * *

Deeks looks around the crowd of law officials. Eventually his eyes fall on Kensi, sitting on the back of an ambulance.

Her face expression is different from when Deeks last saw her up in OPS. She looks exhausted, which she probably was, but no tears fell from her eyes anymore.

Kensi's walls were back up.

Deeks bobbed and weaved through the crowd and jogged up to her.

He took her face in his hands and looked at the wounds, his eyes wandered all over her body searching for visible, he knew the ones that will hurt the most weren't.

Kensi never supported PDA, but this was a special occasion.

She wrapped her arms around his waist from her sitting position and rubbed her face into his stomach.

Deeks ran his fingers through her tangled locks.

He knew not to ask if she was okay, because she wasn't.

"I got you Fern." He whispered into her hair.

"I wanna go home Deeks." She begged looking up to him, leaning her chin on his stomach.

Deeks gently dragged his fingers across her face. "Okay.."

Kensi tried to stand up but the paramedic stopped her. "She needs to go to the hospital." The man told Deeks.

Kensi stood up again. "She is fine. And she going home." She spoke in third person. Kensi began to walk away and left no more room for an argument.

"Ma'am please! Just let us look over the burns." The paramedic pleaded.

Kensi's face cringed, but she kept on walking. Deeks stopped and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Kensi snapped turning around to face him.

"Please Kens.." Deeks asked.

Kensi looked from side to side and then finally directly at him. During this time her eyes started to water.

"Deeks I just want to get out of here okay? I want to move on already and forget about it."

Deeks stared at the ground. Kensi took another step closer to him and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

"When we get home you can check them over, okay? I just want to go home Deeks." Kensi exhaled before continuing. "You've been where I am right now."

Deeks nodded. "Okay."

He looked over her again, she was still wearing the same shirt. Deeks gave her his jacket.

She snuggled into it, inhaling the comforting scent. "Thank you." Kensi offered him a small smile.

She was a bit shaking on her feet when the pair started walking again. Deeks slipped an arm around her waist and she leaned into him.

"Let's get you home." Deeks murmured kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Expect Chapter 2 by** **tomorrow (: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

* * *

Kensi was silent the whole way home, disregarding the occasional moans of pain from sliding around the car when turning.

"Yours or mine?" Deeks asked, unsure of which home she ment.

Kensi was snapped out of her thoughts. "Yours." She barely croaked out.

Deeks help Kensi out of the car, and led her straight into the bathroom so her wounds could be dressed.

Kensi was in a daze. Deeks lifted her up to set her on the bathroom counter.

Deeks slide of his jacket off her body, and then worked at the buttons of her shirt.

Kensi swatted him away and wrapped her arms around herself. Deeks stepped back with his palms up and facing her in a sign of surrender.

"Kens... I'm not going to hurt you." Deeks said softly taking a step towards her. Hurt was written all over his face.

Kensi shook her head. "I know you wouldn't, I-I just feel so dirty." She admitted with glossy eyes.

Deeks moved her hands so we could work at the buttons of her shirt again, Kensi didn't stop him this time.

He slid the fabric off her shoulders.

There were burns across her stomach and on her back. Bruises began to form on one side and another on her ribs.

"God Kens.." Deeks whispered. Kensi head hung down ashamed.

Deeks tilted her head up and kissed her. He moved from her lips, the her gash on her forehead, then to her black eye. Deeks made his way down to her stomach, feathering kisses to all the places where she had been hurt.

Kensi began to cry, and Deeks looked up. "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head, running her fingers through his hair.

Deeks took of her boots and jeans and turned the shower on. Kensi returned back to her dazed state.

He took her hair out of the loose ponytail, and removed her intimates.

Deeks helped her into the shower, Kensi flinched when the water came in contact with her burns.

"Deeks I can take a shower by myself." Kensi snapped, tugging away for his grip.

He knew better then to argue, "Call me if you need me."

Twenty minutes later he heard the water stop.

Twenty minutes after that, no one came out of the bathroom.

Deeks got up from the couch and made his way to the door of the bathroom.

"Kensi?" He called, and lightly tapped on the door.

There was no response, Deeks slowly open the door.

Kensi stood in front of the bathroom mirror, naked, with tears streaming down her face.

She was touching every bruise, scratch, and burn.

After a few moments, she turned to notice Deeks.

Deeks was at a lost for words, seeing his Kensi, so broken. Knowing he couldn't do anything to fix it almost killed him.

"Come here Kens." Deeks said gently with open arms.

Kensi didn't argue, but instead feel straight into Deeks chest, her arms slipped around his waist pulling him close. "I'm sorry." Kensi sobbed.

"Shh.. Shhh.. Kensi you have nothing to be sorry for." Deeks said comforting her.

Later that night, the pair slipped into bed together.

Kensi's wounds were draped, and she was in one of Deeks' shirts.

Kensi laid her head on his chest. "It's been a long day, but we made it."

Deeks kissed her forehead, "We always do, don't we?"

* * *

**Wow this was a lot shorter the** **I thought it was.. hope oh guys enjoy though! Please review! (:**


End file.
